Talk:Patrick Stewart
Is anyone bugged that you can take Stewart's career from IMDB and just recite it again here to beef up your article? :Yeah, I'm not too happy about just placing film and TV appearances in a list. If nobody else beats me to it, I plan on writing his film career into the article's body in the near future, although it will only include roles he has gotten wide attention for (i.e. the X-Men films) and those that feature other Star Trek actors. (I think what's been done at Rene Auberjonois and Robert Picardo are good examples. ;)) As for beefing up an article, there certainly isn't anything wrong with expanding the article with career info, especially for an actor who had been a part of the Trek franchise for 15 years and whose other works deserve to be noted. --From Andoria with Love 04:43, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) I got rid of the word "method" in the description of Stewart as a "method actor". He's not. He's a classical actor. The "method" is a very specific school of acting popularised in the US by Lee Strasberg. Patrick Stewart's Old Vic acting heritage inherits more from Laurence Olivier, who was utterly contemptuous of the "method". As a general rule, Stewart's acting emphasises technique whereas "method" tends to psychologise and deliberate over notions like "character" and "emotion". It does little justice to Stewart to tag him as a method actor. FionnMatthew 03:22, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I just added a minor comment and a link under "Star Trek". Feel free to remove it if there is anything wrong with it, although I find the information given in it quite interesting. – Ambassador 00:01, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Monty Python note I removed the following info. While interesting (I'm a huge Python fan, myself), it's uncited and also doesn't really fit into the article at present,though I'm sure we can find a place... maybe add a trivia section or something. Assuming it gets cited, of course. --From Andoria with Love 21:11, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :According to several documentaries about Monty Python and several interviews with the Pythons, Stewart is a huge and very much devoted fan of them. He is also very good friends with them all and was a close personal friend of Graham Chapman. He is such a fan and friend of them that the Pythons have announced that if there ever was a reunion tour Stewart would take Chapman's place, Cleese believes it is what Chapman would have wanted. *Ok, I found a transcript that explains he is a huge fan and that Python was a major part of his family's life. However, I haven't found anything other than a biographical bit at IMDb (which obviously doesn't count) stating that he would be a replacement for Chapman. --From Andoria with Love 21:17, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'll go look for a citation, but the reason I put it under stage work is that if the Pythons did do a reunion tour with Stewart as Chapman's replacement it would be stage work. *Acknowledged. And good point. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:37, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Cat Okay, I haven't been paying attention for a long while, but I do remember that back-in-the-days, that Stewart was a major cat lover, I remember a note in the newspaper about him and a charity for cats or something. Why wasn't there even one note about that in the personal life section? What about Bella? (and did Bella go back to live with Stewart after the divorce? I read that his beloved cat has to go live with his assistant because it was jealous of his new wife). - T'Sura 03:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :It might not be in the article due to how trivial it is to his personal life/biography. I hear Scott Bakula likes squirrels. Maybe we should add that to his article. :D --From Andoria with Love 04:42, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Really, does Scott Bakula have a pet squirrel? Donated to a squirrel charity? Bella, Stewart's cat, was found on the set of TNG, which is why I think it's relevant. Also, in numerous Stewart biographies, particularly the TNG era ones, his love for cats, and Bella, was mentioned. Heck, the article as a whole looks thin. What about his interview for his part in Jeffrey, in which Stewart's troubled childhood was brought up, and that was why he was drawn to characters like Picard. In /that/ interview, Stewart also mentions that he sees Picard as a 'frightened child', a perspective I haven't considered before, when I was busy being disappointed by all the ways that Picard isn't Kirk. Should interview bit be in personal life, or career? - T'Sura 03:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I added information that was readily available when I went looking for it; the article is by no way "complete." Feel free to add whatever information you like. Just try to make relate in some way to Trek, if you can. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:41, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Uncited "interview" content Hi, I've removed the second sentence of *Stewart also lent his voice in an episode of The Simpsons, playing a character named Number One. He once said in an interview that this comes in second place to things he is most proud of (first place going to his appearance in Extras). The interview had been cited from his IMDB page, citation was replaced with incite tag a year ago. TribbleFurSuit 02:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I would actually like to read that interview. But, yeah, IMDb alone is not a valid source. Good job removing the note. --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC)